Mauvaise Foi
by Aster125
Summary: Todos conocemos el mundo visto por Harry Potter, pero...¿qué vieron un par de ojos grises? ¿Qué se siente de verdad al ser un Malfoy? Bienvenidos al mundo del Dragón de Slytherin, la historia desde el Otro Lado.
1. Chapter 1

**-1-**

**Intouchable**

(Intocable)

El sol ya hacía rato que se había puesto del todo en aquella fría tarde de mediados de otoño. La oscuridad era completa alrededor de la Mansión, pero dentro las luces de los pasillos y algunas habitaciones estaban encendidas. La Mansión sabía responder a las necesidades de sus dueños. Sin embargo, aquella estancia del segundo piso estaba a oscuras, con las cortinas descorridas y la persiana levantada, tal como su inquilino la dejó antes de salir.

De pronto, la pesada puerta de madera se abrió un tanto bruscamente y una figura se recortó en el umbral contra la claridad del pasillo. Se oyó un susurro: "lumos" y la habitación respondió encendiendo la gran lámpara del techo y las dos pequeñas que había en las mesitas de noche. Unos pasos sonaron a zapatos caros sobre la moqueta y la puerta se cerró con un leve click.

La figura se quedó por unos instantes junto al umbral, paseando distraídamente la vista alrededor. La habitación mostraba la misma elegancia y buen gusto que su dueño. Justo en el centro, había una gran cama con dosel, vestida de terciopelo azul. Los cojines y los bordes de la colcha tenían bordados en plata. Las cortinas iban a juego, mientras que las paredes y los visillos eran de un cálido color beige. El armario de madera noble y las mesitas estaban finamente trabajados.

El recién llegado se quitó los zapatos de dos patadas y caminó descalzo hacia el baño adyacente al dormitorio. Acababa de llegar al umbral cuando se encendió la luz por sí misma y al mismo tiempo sonó un "crack" a su espalda. Se volvió, a tiempo para ver a un elfo doméstico inclinándose para recoger los zapatos olvidados sobre la moqueta.

Su dueño pareció pensarlo mejor porque se dio la vuelta, se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a las manos del elfo, quien se inclinó hasta que su larga nariz tocó la moqueta.

-Gracias, señor. Fluffy limpiará los zapatos del joven amo y cepillará gustoso la chaqueta del joven amo, mi señor. ¿El joven amo necesita alguna otra cosa¿Té¿Leche caliente? El pijama del joven amo está dispuesto por si desea ponerse cómodo. ¿Qué más puede hacer el pobre Fluffy por su joven amo?

-Nada:-la voz sonó firme, como una orden, pero al mismo tiempo, amablemente:- Puedes marcharte.

-¿El joven amo no quiere nada?:-los grandes ojos del elfo se agrandaron aún más de espanto:-¿Está descontento con Fluffy¿Qué puede hacer Fluffy para consolar al joven amo? Fluffy debe golpearse en su cabezota, sí, ahora mismo.

El pequeño ser soltó su carga cuidadosamente en el suelo y se agarró a unos de los postes de la cama para darse cabezazos contra él. El joven señor suspiró con hastío y dijo, como a desgana:

-Fluffy, te prohíbo golpearte.

El elfo pareció dudar, como luchando consigo mismo entre lo que quería hacer y una orden directa de su amo. Al fin, se volvió hacia él.

-Entonces Fluffy irá gustoso a plancharse las manos para complacer a su amo.

-Te prohíbo plancharte las manos:-el joven hizo una mueca de disgusto:-Te prohíbo hacerte daño de ninguna manera. ¡Estúpidos elfos domésticos! Me cansan vuestras costumbres masoquistas.

-Sí, señor, Fluffy comprende al joven amo, lo que diga el señor:-mientras hablaba, el pequeño elfo asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza. Su amo resopló:

-Sí, claro. Vamos, vete.

-Pero el joven amo no quiere nada más de Fluffy, y Fluffy debe castigarse:-lloriqueó el elfo, recogiendo primorosamente la chaqueta y los zapatos.

-Vale, está bien. Te castigo prohibiéndote que te castigues y ordenándote que me dejes solo:-hizo una pausa, en la que el elfo pareció confuso considerando el conflicto que se le presentaba. Cuando ordenó lo siguiente, la voz de su amo sonó autoritaria:-¡Ahora!

El elfo se sobresaltó, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció con un "crack".

Una vez solo, el amo se metió en el baño murmurando:

-¡Elfos domésticos¡Todos iguales! Se creen que soy como él o yo qué sé. Desde que el traidor de Dobby se fue están peor que nunca.

Apoyó las manos en el lavabo y se inclinó sobre el espejo. Ante él había un joven pálido, de rostro alargado, noble nariz y grandes ojos grises, con el cabello liso color rubio platino cayéndole sobre los ojos, que en ese momento tenían una mirada pensativa y casi melancólica. Arrugó el labio superior en una mueca de desdén, al darse cuenta de su propia expresión. ¿Melancólica¿Por qué¿Porque, pudiendo tenerlo todo, no tenía nada¿Por qué hasta el más mísero y pobretón huerfanito tenía mejor suerte que él¿Por qué estaba tan acostumbrado a auto compadecerse que se daba asco?

Sonaron dos quedos golpes en la puerta de la habitación. El muchacho se incorporó en el momento en que se abría la puerta y se asomaba la figura de una mujer.

-¿Draco?

-Estoy aquí, Madre.

El joven regresó a la habitación a recibirla. La mujer entrecerró la puerta a su espalda, con una sonrisa:

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien, cariño?

-Sí¿qué traes ahí?

-Sólo un poco de té, por si te apetecía antes de acostarte. Yo acabo de tomar un poco también:-contestó ella, dejando una bandeja que traía en las manos sobre una de las mesitas. Fugazmente, el joven se dio cuenta de que en la bandeja había una tetera, una taza y galletas.

-No hacía falta que lo trajeras tú.-protestó.

-Lo sé, hijo:-Narcissa se puso seria y miró gravemente al muchacho:-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Él resopló y desvió la vista hacia el balcón y la oscuridad de fuera:

-Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Y estoy harto, eso es todo.

-¿Qué ha hecho?:-preguntó su madre, preocupada, bajando la voz.

-Dejarme en ridículo:-dijo él:-Como siempre. Y delante de gente de mi colegio, ese Potter y sus amiguitos, ni más ni menos. Pero él seguro que ni se ha parado a pensar en ello:-bajó la voz también al añadir, con voz de falsete:-"No alardees, Draco", dijo, como si él no lo hiciera, si lo hace todo el tiempo. Y me dio con el bastón. Todavía me duele:-se llevó una mano al pecho y lo frotó con aire ausente:-Cualquier día le quemo ese maldito bastón.

La madre chasqueó la lengua al oír aquello y se acercó un paso:

-Cariño, sabes que es su modo de hacerse respetar…

-Dejando en ridículo a su hijo, sí, ya veo lo que le importo.

-No sabe expresar cuánto le importas…

-Pues si no lo sabe, puede ignorarme del todo, para empezar.

El joven se apartó de la mirada inquieta de su madre y fue a abrir el balcón de par en par. La brisa de la noche le alborotó el flequillo blanco con dedos helados, pero él casi lo agradeció. La ira y la decepción empezaban a calentarle la sangre en las venas.

-No digas esas cosas, hijo.

-Digo lo que siento. Algunas veces me planteo si no habría sido más feliz en otra familia, menos noble y más humana.

La madre hizo una mueca de dolor:

-Draco, no. No pienses esas cosas, me destrozas.

-Lo siento, Madre:-repuso fríamente él, sin volverse.

Hubo un silencio. El muchacho miraba fuera con rostro inexpresivo y la madre le miraba a él con los ojos azules llenos de tristeza y angustia.

-Hijo, no seas tan duro con él. Trata de entender…:-comenzó suavemente, pero el joven la interrumpió, cortante:

-Madre, preferiría no seguir hablando de esto. Me siento humillado, tú eso no lo entiendes y no dejas de defenderlo y no estoy con ganas de discutir. Quiero acostarme temprano.

-Lo sé, te vas mañana a Hogwarts, lo sé. Yo sólo quería…:-la madre suspiró y pareció cambiar de idea porque añadió:-Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti.

-Cuando mi padre esté orgulloso, lo demostrará, Madre:-él no volvió la mirada ni por un instante:-Y he dicho que no quiero discutir.

-Está bien, de acuerdo:-dijo Narcissa, conciliadora.

Se acercó unos pasos a su hijo y alargó una mano para cogerle un brazo. Pero en el último momento, la dejó suspendida a pocos centímetros del brazo de él y la retiró, sin tocarle:

-¿Te veré mañana?:-preguntó.

-Si estás levantada cuando me vaya, me verás:-repuso él, aún sin mirarla. Narcissa apretó los labios:

-Hijo, me duele que te alejes de mí así.

Draco se volvió hacia ella y la miró de modo penetrante, tan glacial como el viento que entraba por la ventana. La madre supo que ya no estaba ante un niño, el chiquillo inocente y moldeable que envió a Hogwarts por primera vez con once años. Ahora su hijo era un hombre, y la miraba con la misma expresión que Lucius mostraba a sus enemigos.

-Madre, soy lo que habéis hecho de mí.

-Draco…

-No podéis pretender hacerme de una manera y que yo salga de otra. Me queríais tal como soy y eso es lo que tenéis:-se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana:-Gracias por el té. Buenas noches.

Narcissa se llevó una mano a la boca, dando unos pasitos atrás. Cuando pasó por los pies de la cama alargó una mano, delgada y blanca, para acariciar con ella el terciopelo azul de la colcha antes de susurrar:

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Y salió rápidamente, cerrando de nuevo tras de sí.

De nuevo solo, Draco dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró la ventana, bajando la persiana y echando las cortinas. Luego, se quitó el jersey de cuello de cisne y lo tiró sobre una silla, encaminándose al baño para mirarse en el espejo. En el centro de su pecho, delgado, pálido y liso, justo a la altura del esternón, había una marca roja con forma triangular: la cabeza de serpiente que adornaba el mango del bastón de su padre.

Alargó una mano hacia un armarito, sacó un frasco y una gasa y se curó la pequeña contusión con dos o tres toques. Lo sentía un poco dolorido, pero no era tanto el dolor físico como el dolor moral de que su padre le regañara y le golpeara una vez más delante de gente, y sobre todo, delante de ese jodido Potter de todos los demonios. El hecho de haber crecido y haber alcanzado la misma estatura de Lucius, en lugar de haber servido para que éste le respetara más, había tenido el efecto contrario; cuando golpeaba, lo hacía con más fuerza.

El muchacho se quitó el pantalón y se envolvió en su bata de seda oscura. Su padre era una especie de tirano y él, que podía ser feliz, más feliz que nadie en el mundo porque podía tenerlo todo, estaba sometido bajo la presión de ese dictador que quería que fuera a su imagen y semejanza, pero tampoco demasiado. Hizo una mueca de asco mientras se amarraba el cinturón de la bata y salía a la habitación a servirse un poco de té. Llegados a este punto, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería su padre. Últimamente pensaba que a Lucius sólo le importaba su propia persona y su propia vanidad.

Se sirvió una taza de té humeante y se recostó en la cama con la taza en las manos.

Su madre no era mala persona. Simplemente, no tenía el carácter suficiente para enfrentarse a Lucius y por eso le defendía. Al principio, él se preguntaba si no estaría volviéndose loco al ver cómo su madre encontraba justificables los arranques de su padre. Pero ahora era un adulto y ahora sabía. Narcissa estaba atrapada entre la lealtad que le debía a su marido y el amor que tenía por su hijo y empleaba todo su esfuerzo en que padre e hijo se llevaran bien, algo imposible, a estas alturas. Habían llegado a un punto en que a Draco le ponían enfermo los intentos conciliadores de su madre, quien, por otra parte, seguro que no se atrevía a interceder en su favor ante el tirano.

No, no sentía pena por Narcissa. Si quería otra clase de hijo, podría haber hecho algo por protegerlo de Lucius, en lugar de ponerse de su parte. Si además había sido ella la que insistió para que entrara en Hogwarts, algo que su padre vio perfecto porque así podría utilizar a su hijo de espía para seguir los movimientos de su sagrado San Potter, a quien tanto nombraba. Alguna vez Draco había llegado a pensar que a lo mejor Lucius habría querido que Potter fuera hijo suyo, por el modo en que hablaba de él, siempre señalando sus virtudes, y siempre recalcando que Draco no las tenía.

Denigrante. Patético.

¿Y su padre estaba orgulloso de él?

¿Qué clase de iluso pensaba Narcissa que tenía por hijo?

¿A quién quería engañar¿A sí misma?

Bah

El joven dejó la taza sobre la bandeja, se incorporó, abrió la cama y se metió entre las sábanas agradecidamente. Mañana se marchaba a Hogwarts, otra vez a soportar a los estúpidos Goyle-Crabbe, a la neurótica de Pansy, al creído de Blaise y al puto San Potter. Un año más. Otro año más. Pero a veces hasta todo esto podía ser mejor que aguantar a sus padres y vivir bajo la presión que le imponían. Claro que también le presionaban desde lejos para que espiara a Potter o sacara buenas notas. Pero lejos al menos, no les veía. A veces Draco se preguntaba hasta cuándo les podría aguantar.

-Nox:-susurró.

Y las luces se apagaron.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

**Impardonable**

_**(Imperdonable)**_

Un muchacho entró a grandes zancadas en el servicio de los chicos, cerrando y atrancando la puerta tras de sí como si le persiguiera alguien. Sin detenerse, se precipitó sobre una de las duchas, abrió los dos grifos de par en par y, todo tembloroso, con la respiración entrecortada y trabajosa, empezó a desvestirse. Parecía casi fuera de sí de ansiedad, tanto que sus dedos no le respondían como era debido y tuvo que pasarse la túnica por encima de la cabeza. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata y con dos tirones pasó el resto del uniforme también por encima de su cabeza, dejando su liso cabello rubio todo de punta. Se arrancó luego los pantalones, calcetines y ropa interior como si estuvieran contaminados y de un salto se metió bajo la ducha, donde ya flotaba una nube de vapor que empezaba a invadir toda la estancia, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se derrumbó sobre la pared de azulejos frente al chorro, respirando con dificultad.

No podía creer que aquello le hubiera pasado a él.

Sencillamente, aún no podía creerlo.

Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y aún así no podía creerlo.

El agua caliente de la ducha caía sobre él en forma de lluvia, empapando en pocos instantes todo su cuerpo. El cabello rubio se pegó a su cráneo y el flequillo a su frente y sus ojos, pero el muchacho se limitó a quedarse allí, jadeando, unos instantes, con el cuerpo apoyado en la pared y la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir el agua en la cara.

Había sido algo terrible, por eso no podía creerlo. No se había sentido tan indefenso y avergonzado en toda su vida. Su padre siempre había sido violento, pero era la primera vez que vivía en sus carnes un abuso tan terrible.

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos y bajó la cabeza para mirar sus manos, sus blancas, finas y aristocráticas manos. Estaban temblando. El profesor Snape le había dado a beber una poción para el dolor y éste, en efecto, iba pasando, pero no temblaba de dolor. Temblaba de vergüenza, de rabia, de humillación y de…de miedo. Sí, también. Durante un instante había sentido el pánico más básico y animal.

Animal.

Le sacudió un sollozo. Al oírse a sí mismo, se sobresaltó. Hacía tanto que no se oía llorar… ¿Llorar? Sus manos temblorosas se tocaron la cara, las mejillas, los ojos. Aquello no era el agua de la ducha…

Otro sollozo tembloroso, casi un gemido.

¡Qué vergüenza! Un Malfoy, llorando como un niño en la ducha.

Sí, pero…

Había sido sencillamente demasiado.

Que él supiera, ningún Malfoy había sido nunca transformado en un hurón blanco.

Un hurón, cielos, de entre todos los animales, un y maldito y asqueroso hurón, un insignificante y ridículo hurón. Nada peligroso, nada amenazante, nada peligroso. Simplemente, vergonzoso. Porque de eso se había tratado, de avergonzarle. Delante de sus compañeros Slytherins, del Trío Magnífico y de medio Hogwarts por añadidura.

Deshecho, el joven de los Malfoy metió la cara entre las manos y se permitió la debilidad de llorar abiertamente, a corazón abierto, como no había llorado ni siquiera cuando era un niño.

Le habían transformado en un hurón, le habían hecho botar como una pelota contra el suelo un número infinito de veces y para colmo de ignominia, le habían obligado a escurrirse… ¡por los pantalones de Crabbe! Draco se preguntaba cómo se podía seguir viviendo con una vergüenza semejante. ¿De dónde iba a sacar valor para mirar a la cara a nadie del colegio? Y gracias a que apareció la profesora McGonagall, que le rescató, quizás por única vez en su vida, y además –milagro entre milagros-le había defendido admirablemente, porque si no¿quién sabe qué otras atroces torturas le habrían hecho ese Loco Moody y el Trío Fantástico? De hecho, mientras venía hacia aquí desde el despacho de Snape, ya había oído risitas en los pasillos de la mazmorra y entre susurros: "¿Sabéis cómo le ha llamado Weasley¡El increíble hurón botador!"

Era horrendo.

Hipando todavía, el muchacho volvió a mirar sus manos. Snape tenía razón: el cuerpo ya no le dolía. La pócima y la ducha habían sido efectivas. A tientas, buscó el bote de gel que solía tener aquí, echó una buena cantidad en la palma de la mano y empezó a frotarse los brazos y el cuerpo. El perfume familiar de su propio gel de baño le reconfortó y le despejó un poco. Al menos, ya no lloraba y empezaba a sentir que pasaban buena parte del susto y la ansiedad.

Curioso. Sus manos, que frotaban ausentemente su vientre, encontraron allí un tacto extraño. ¿Era…pelo? Draco se miró. Que él supiera, su pecho y su vientre eran lisos y no tenía ni un solo pelo, por lo menos, no hasta esta mañana que se duchó por última vez. ¿Qué demonios…?

Con una mano, tomó un poco del pelo y notó que se desprendía sin dolor y sin esfuerzo, de hecho, había un montoncito de pelo en el suelo de la ducha, atascando el desagüe. Miró aquel prodigio en su mano y se dio cuenta de que era un pelo suave, corto y fuerte¡el pelaje del hurón¡Aún tenía pelaje! Furioso, se puso a frotar aquella aberración con todas sus fuerzas al borde de la náusea de asco y vergüenza. No paró de frotar hasta que todo el resto del pelaje blanco se hubo desprendido y su piel estuvo suave, lisa y sonrosada como la de un bebé. Sólo entonces cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha.

En un momento, se hubo secado, comprobando concienzudamente que se había librado del todo de los restos de su breve pero traumática transformación, y se asomó al espejo empañado para verse la cara.

Por suerte, seguía siendo la misma que siempre. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las pestañas, pegadas unas a otras, se veían negras y largas de tanto llorar, y a pesar de haberse afeitado esta mañana, otra vez empezaba a salirle un poco de barba, pero no era más que una pelusita blanca, podía esperar hasta mañana. Se secó cuidadosamente los ojos con la toalla; no quería que nadie notara que había llorado. Los Malfoy no lloraban. Los Malfoy respondían a las vejaciones con la cabeza erguida y sonrisa burlona.

Ensayó la sonrisa burlona Malfoy ante el espejo, pero sólo le salió una mueca vacía y triste. Si su padre pudiera verlo ahora, le daría un bastonazo por esa expresión tan indigna y otro por la vergüenza recibida a manos de Moody. El pensamiento le arrancó un escalofrío. No, cielos. En casa nadie debía saber lo que había ocurrido hoy. Nadie.

Salió a la habitación que compartía con Crabbe-Goyle y Zabini. Estaba desierta, menos mal. En un momento, sacó un uniforme limpio de su baúl, se vistió y volvió a examinarse ante el espejo.

Esto era otra cosa. Volvía a ser el alto, elegante y apuesto Malfoy, oh, sí, gracias a Dios. Le sonrió levemente a su reflejo y éste le mostró, para su gran alivio, la familiar expresión altiva y la sonrisa torcida y burlona que eran propias de él. Se alborotó un poco el cabello húmedo. El flequillo liso le quedaba muy bien a la forma de su cara. Se pasó una mano por la nuca para peinar la parte de atrás. Su sonrisa se hizo más genuina al ver el resultado. Perfecto.

Daba gusto ser el de siempre, una verdadera delicia. Se sentía incluso más fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Sí, un Malfoy respondía a las vejaciones alzando dignamente el mentón. Y eso iba a hacer.

Se oyeron voces y risas por el pasillo y Draco se apresuró por cerrar su baúl, justo en el momento en que Zabini y Theodore Nott irrumpían en la habitación, empujándose y riendo. Blaise le sonrió a Draco, sin aliento, mientras Nott exclamaba, exhultante:

-¡Es cierto¿verdad, Malfoy¿Es verdad lo que dicen? Blaise dice que te vio¡el Increíble Hurón Botador!

Y se echó a reír, una carcajada franca y sonora. Draco le frunció el ceño a Blaise, que se limitó a hacerle burla, y Nott añadió:

-¡Habría dado cualquier cosa por verte, tío¡Un hurón! Es lo más gracioso que se ha oído nunca en Hogwarts. Esa faceta tuya tan tierna la tenías bien escondida¿eh? –empezó a sacar un tono teatral:-El bebé Draco quiere su hurón blandito para dormir, pobrecito Draco, que le gustan las cositas suaves y peludas.

Ahora rieron Blaise y Theodore hasta saltárseles las lágrimas. Draco alzó la barbilla y los miró desde arriba con desdén.

-Sois patéticos, tíos.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!:-exclamó Nott, vagamente ofendido:-Me han dicho que botas muy bien, hurón, y que…:-la risa empezó a dominarlo otra vez:-has encontrado…algo muy interesante…¡en los pantalones de Crabbe!...¡Dentro, quiero decir!-Zabini y Nott reían tanto que tuvieron que apoyarse el uno en el otro porque parecían a punto de darles algo.- ¡Me muero por ver la cara de tu padre cuando se entere¡Eso no tendrá precio!

-Mi padre no se va a enterar:-repuso Draco fríamente, apretando los puños. Su mano derecha se palpó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, pero ninguno de los otros pareció darse cuenta.

-¡Oh, sí que se va a enterar, tío! El próximo fin de semana iré con mi padre a Hogsmeade y me encargaré de que le sople todos los detalles. Pronto tendrás a tu viejo aquí para arrastrarte de las orejas.

-A lo mejor trae una cadena:-apuntó Blaise.

-¡O una jaulita para el hurón chiquito!:-exclamó Nott y los dos chicos volvieron a retorcerse de risa.

Draco se acercó lentamente a Nott.

-Yo no haría eso, Theo:-dijo con voz suave y melosa.

-¿Ah, no¿Estás loco¡Claro que lo harías¡Cualquiera lo haría!

-Puede, pero tú no lo vas a hacer.

-¿Por qué:-dijo Nott, desafiante ahora. Zabini y él habían dejado de reír. Había algo peligroso en la actitud de Draco.

-Porque ocurre que sé que el señor Nott está recibiendo órdenes del Señor Oscuro en persona y conozco a cierta persona que podría divulgar cierta información que hiciera que dicho señor Nott diera con sus huesos en Azkabán.

-¡Eh!:-Theodore le dio un empujón en el pecho con ambas manos, molesto:-¿Eso es una amenaza, Malfoy?

-Es lo que tú quieras, Theo. Mi padre no se va a enterar de lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

-¿Olvidas que tu padre es la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro? Si hablas de mi padre hablaré yo del tuyo.

-¡Qué miedo!:-Draco se encogió de hombros.-Habla lo que quieras, chico listo¿acaso tienes pruebas?

-No exactamente, pero…

-¡Pues yo sí!:-gritó Draco, furioso:-¡Tengo pruebas contra todos vuestros padres¡Así que ni una palabra o…!

-¿De qué parte estás tú, tío?:-exclamó Nott, dando un paso atrás:-¿Crees que puedes amenazarnos a todos y quedarte tan tranquilo?

-¡Puedo!:-gritó Draco, cogiendo a Nott por el cuello de la túnica y empujándolo contra la pared.- ¡Soy Draco Malfoy y sólo estoy de parte de mí mismo! Decid una sola palabra a mi padre y comprobareis quién soy.

Se hizo un silencio de fin del mundo. Nott miraba con grandes ojos a Draco, que le sostenía contra la pared con una furia fría y calculada, con las mejillas rosa de rabia. Zabini metió los brazos entre ambos:

-Eh, tíos, basta ya. Somos Slytherins, estamos en el mismo bando. Eh, venga, vamos.

Draco soltó a Nott de un empujón y éste se arregló la túnica, mirándole con resentimiento. En voz baja, articuló, enfadado:

-Con todos los aires que te das y ahora parece que tienes miedo de tu viejo, Malfoy.

-No tengo miedo.-susurró Draco entre dientes.

-¡Oh, sí que lo tienes, tío!:-exclamó Nott, envalentonado.-Estás aterrorizado. Tienes tanto miedo que no te importa amenazar a los de tu propia Casa con tal de que tu padre no se entere.

-Un Malfoy nunca tiene miedo.

-¿Ah, no?:-Nott dejó escapar una risotada burlona y Zabini miró a Malfoy con recelo, pero éste no se movió. Estaba mirando al suelo como ausente:-¡Pues tú estás de miedo hasta las orejas!:-se burló Nott.-O tu viejo es terrible o en lugar del Hurón Botador eres la Gallina Caponata.

Draco le miró de través y Nott alzó las manos, riendo, en señal de paz:

-Tranquilo, tío, no quiero líos. Tú y tu maldito viejo no merecéis tanto. Por mi parte puedes dormir tranquilo, que tu vida animal no llegará a oídos indiscretos. Pero yo que tú me iría preparando de todas formas. Ese Weasley estaba alucinado con tu numerito y se lo ha contado a todo el colegio. Apuesto a que a estas horas ya le ha escrito una lechuza a su padre y el señor Weasley senior trabaja en el Ministerio, igual que el señor Malfoy¿me equivoco? Creo que no te servirá de nada callar a los Slytherins. Tendrás noticias de tu viejo de todas formas:-se echó a reír, mientras Draco apretaba los puños de rabia. Todo eso era demasiado cierto.

Nott se le acercó unos pasos hasta estar muy cerca de su cara para añadir, en voz baja:

-Lo siento por ti, Malfoy. No voy a olvidar tu amenaza.

-Ni yo a ese Ojoloco:-exclamó Draco, apartando a Nott de un empujón. Éste se echó a reír, retirándose para marcharse:

-¡De eso no me cabe duda, amigo!

-Por cierto:-dijo Blaise antes de cerrar la puerta, con una sonrisa:-Vigilaré a Crabbe, no sea que después de lo de hoy se crea que tienes intenciones raras con sus pantalones.

Draco le hizo una mueca de asco, impotente, y se reunió con ellos, mientras los otros se echaban a reír:

-¿Vais al Gran Comedor?:-preguntó, cerrando tras de sí.

-¿Tienes hambre, Hurón?:-exclamó Flint, que pasaba con Montague por el pasillo. Draco le miró desde debajo del flequillo, mientras los demás muchachos se retorcían de risa.

Un Malfoy aguantaba las vejaciones con sonrisa altiva…

Era terrible tener que ser un Malfoy.

* * *

_(Nota de la autora: la Gallina Caponata era un personaje de un programa infantil que se emitía en España hace muchos años. Lo he usado porque era una gallina gigante)_


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

**Insoigneable**

_**(Incurable)**_

-¡Impedimenta!

Harry Potter salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó al suelo de espaldas. En un primer momento, luchó y forcejeó contra el hechizo, pero al fin pareció darse cuenta de que cuanto más se debatiera, seria peor para él, se relajó y varias manos se apresuraron por ayudarle a levantarse. La señora Hooch estaba plantada ante él, en jarras, con una varita en una mano y un silbato en la otra.

-¿Habéis perdido el juicio?:-les regañaba, enfadada:-¡Pelearos como animales por un simple partido de quidditch! Señor Potter, esperaba otra cosa de usted, la verdad. Lo siento mucho pero va a tener que ir a hablar con su Jefa de Casa. Esto es una falta grave, señor Potter.

Harry le escuchaba sólo a medias. Respirando con dificultad, trataba torpemente de deshacerse de las manos que intentaban redituarle la ropa (algunos de los Weasley, sin duda, y tal vez Angelina o Katie), mientras miraba con toda la furia del mundo a través de sus gafas torcidas a su rival.

Draco Malfoy todavía estaba tirado en el césped cuando Harry se levantó. Su ropa de quidditch estaba igualmente en desorden, tenía todos los pelos de punta, un ojo rojo y le sangraban la nariz y la boca. Pero, en contraste, miraba fijamente a Harry desde el suelo con una expresión muy extraña. En aquellos ojos grises, normalmente tan fríos y distantes, había un torbellino de emociones: rabia, por supuesto, ira y dolor. Había miedo, el mismo miedo que un animal acorralado. Y resentimiento. Pero también había algo fuera de lugar, algo que Harry no reconoció hasta más tarde, cuando caminaba tras la profesora McGonagall de vuelta al castillo: había tristeza, desamparo, indefensión. Y era extraño encontrar estos sentimientos donde cualquiera habría esperado encontrar odio puro y destilado.

Quizás fue por eso que Harry no trató de atacarle de nuevo, a pesar de estar furioso todavía, cuando la señora Hooch ayudó a levantarse a Malfoy (ninguno de los otros Slytherins había movido un dedo por él, curioso), un Malfoy muy calladito y sumiso ahora que miraba a Harry fijamente desde debajo del flequillo, con la nariz sangrante y la boca partida. Harry continuaba apretando la snitch con fuerza en su mano, pero no se daba cuenta de ello, abstraído por su furia. Malfoy, en cambio, sí pareció darse cuenta, porque miró el puño ensangrentado del otro chico y luego a la señora Hooch y sus ojos grises parecieron de pronto muy brillantes.

-Y usted va a ir en seguida a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Me encargaré de que también tenga una charla con su Jefe de Casa, señor Malfoy.

Malfoy volvió la cara y Harry ya no le pudo ver más, sólo su alta figura y su cabello rubio perderse entre la multitud.

* * *

-Una vez más, ha demostrado usted una imprudencia sin límites, señor Malfoy:-susurró el profesor Snape con su voz profunda:-Un comportamiento digno de muggles, sin duda. 

-No fui yo quien empezó:-protestó Draco, apartando la mirada. Inútilmente, porque Snape estaba inclinado sobre él tratando de ver su ojo herido, por lo que tenía los ojos negros del profesor a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

-No es eso lo que dicen los testigos.

-¿Qué van a decir, si son todos Gryffindor?

-Tiene usted una lengua insolente e incansable, señor Malfoy:-el profesor se apartó un poco, mientras la señora Pomfrey daba los últimos toques a la boca del muchacho:-Eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Me habría sorprendido mucho que hubiera perdido el partido y hubiera aceptado la derrota sin más.

-¡Es siempre Potter!:- Draco dio un furioso puñetazo a una almohada de la cama donde estaba sentado. La señora Pomfrey le miró con desaprobación, meneó la cabeza y se marchó mientras el muchacho continuaba, retorciendo nerviosamente un extremo de su túnica verde:-¡Siempre está en todas partes¡Siempre lo hace todo bien¡Todo le sale perfecto, aunque sea en el último segundo¡Es San Potter, maldito sea¡El perfecto y sagrado Potter que nunca se equivoca y nunca decepciona!

El profesor guardó silencio, su alta figura como un murciélago enorme de pie frente al muchacho, mirándole con ojos escrutadores.

-Nunca tiene que trabajar para conseguir nada:-con la cabeza baja, el joven apretó el extremo de la túnica entre ambas manos con rabia:-Nunca tiene que esforzarse porque todo le sale bien y todo el mundo le quiere sólo por ser Harry Potter. Sólo por ser quien es. Así es fácil vivir y triunfar y ser un héroe.

Snape no contestó tampoco a esto, pero miraba ahora al chico con expresión ligeramente sorprendida. Nunca pensó que un mocoso malcriado como éste tuviera en esa cabeza algo que mereciera la pena escuchar. Su silencio pareció alentar al joven Malfoy, que se pasó el dorso de una mano con cuidado por la nariz y continuó:

-Incluso he oído que sus padres murieron para salvarle a él, que por eso el Señor Oscuro recibió tanto daño. ¡Y él no era más que un bebé¿Qué había hecho para recibir tanto, eh¡Y sus padres dieron la vida por él sin que él hiciera nada para merecerlo!

Snape carraspeó. En voz baja, pero ya no la voz peligrosa y glacial del profesor, sino la voz amable del hombre, dijo:

-Se supone que debe ser así, Draco. Se supone que los padres quieren a los hijos sólo por ser sus hijos, sólo por ser quienes son.

-¿Ah, si?

La respuesta del muchacho sorprendió a Snape. Había sido instantánea. De un salto, había levantado la cabeza hacia él, los ojos grises muy grandes, llenos de genuina y pura curiosidad y asombro. Parecía que el concepto era totalmente nuevo para él y eso movió algo dentro de Snape.

-Sí:-contestó, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

El joven Malfoy pareció pensarlo un segundo. Snape se dijo que, tan blanco, con el cabello en desorden, un ojo hinchado y el labio inferior herido, y ahora con esa expresión abstraída en sus ojos, el joven parecía curiosamente frágil y vulnerable, algo que no había parecido ni siquiera cuando era un crío. Era una sensación extraña. Y más aún porque cuando habló su voz sonó amable y suave, ya no escupía las palabras como hacía un momento, ni tampoco las arrastraba de ese modo calculado que solía utilizar normalmente. Ahora parecía que hablaba el verdadero Draco, el que pensaba dentro de esa cabecita rubia:

-¿Todos los padres deben ser así, entonces?

-Deben. Pero no todos lo son. Por eso Harry Potter es diferente.

No concluyó la frase. Fue Draco quien añadió, mirando al suelo:

-Y afortunado.

-Sí. Quizás.

Draco volvió a alzar los ojos grises hacia él:

-¿Sus padres eran así, profesor?

-No.

-Los míos tampoco.

-Narcissa daría cualquier cosa por su hijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros:

-No estaba pensando en mi madre. Ella es débil y no…:-bajó la voz al añadir:-no cuenta.

-Comprendo.

Hubo un silencio. Draco parecía pensativo otra vez y sus manos retorcían el extremo de su túnica con aire ausente. Snape suspiró. Siempre había utilizado a Draco, el maleable y pasional Draco, para lanzarlo en contra de Harry. Ahora, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que podía tener algo en común con esa cabecita rubia.

-Consideraré terminado el incidente, señor Malfoy.-dijo casi suavemente.-Su padre no se enterará de nada de esto.

Draco le miró otra vez con esa vulnerabilidad en los ojos. Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Snape se volvió y se marchó. Curioso descubrir que el mocoso malcriado ni era un mocoso ni estaba malcriado.

* * *

-¿Qué…qué clase de hechizo era ese?:-balbuceó Draco con voz ronca, en cuanto pudo hablar, caminando apoyado pesadamente en la figura oscura del profesor Snape. 

-Un hechizo de Artes Oscuras:-repuso éste:-Ya casi estamos.

-No…no lo había oído nunca.-le sobrevino un ataque de tos y ambos se detuvieron al pie de la escalera hasta que se le pasó.

-Es magia muy avanzada:-dijo Snape mientras empezaban a subir los escalones de piedra hacia la enfermería.

-¿Y Potter conoce algo avanzado?:-susurró Draco, luchando contra la tos:-¿De Artes Oscuras?

-Me ocuparé de averiguar por qué lo conoce.

-Ha estado a punto de matarme. Si no llega a aparecer usted…

-Podríamos llamarlo una feliz coincidencia:-contestó evasivamente Snape, sin querer dar más detalles.

El profesor Snape empujó la puerta de la enfermería. La gran estancia estaba a oscuras, sólo débilmente iluminada por la luz de las estrellas que entraba por los ventanales. Ayudó al muchacho a sentarse en la cama más cercana y susurró "Lumos" a la lamparita que había en la mesita. Luego se precipitó sobre uno de los armarios de medicamentos y rebuscó en ellos para volver con un frasco gris. Se lo dio al chico explicando:

-Tómatelo todo. Las heridas eran profundas.

El muchacho obedeció dócilmente y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se tomó todo el líquido de un tirón. Luego le devolvió el frasco vacío con una mueca de asco:

-Está amargo.

-Lo sé.

Snape se inclinó sobre el muchacho para verle bien. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, si eso era posible, con un tinte grisáceo en la piel. Los ojos se veían anormalmente grandes y grises y estaban húmedos. Tenía la cara y el pelo blanco manchados de sangre y también el uniforme desgarrado y el pecho. El rojo de la sangre contrastaba alarmantemente con la blanca figura del joven.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Dolorido:-respondió el muchacho, su voz sonaba más normal ahora y su mirada ya no parecía aterrada:-Parece como si algo enorme me hubiera pasado por encima.

-Es el efecto de la magia oscura.

-Nunca lo había sentido tan intenso. Es casi peor que una maldición imperdonable.

El chico tosió otra vez, llevándose las manos al pecho, y Snape le miró fijamente. El comentario le había dado que pensar. No sabía que Draco…

-¿Tu padre?:-se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Quién si no?:- Draco sacó una fugaz sonrisa torcida:-Cuando era pequeño. Me enseñó a su modo pero aprendí bien. Hace mucho que sé lo que es una imperdonable, no como los mocosos que hay en este colegio.

-Ya veo:-el profesor se dio cuenta de que había surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas del chico, pero no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, se incorporó y comentó:

-Esta noche debes pasarla aquí. Mañana te sentirás como siempre, aunque el dolorimiento puede durarte varios días.

El chico asintió, con la cabeza baja, tosiendo levemente ahora. Snape recordó cómo le había encontrado hacía unos minutos, tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, temblando incontrolablemente, con las blancas manos sobre su pecho y los ojos muy abiertos, velados por la pérdida de sangre, con la mirada ausente y…casi ida. Draco casi se había ido cuando él llegó y Severus había sentido pánico. Pánico de que uno de sus propios hechizos, en labios del hijo de Lily, casi había acabado con la vida de este chico, tan parecida a la suya propia. Tan parecida y tan diferente…

-Toma:-Draco levantó la cabeza. Al ver que el profesor le tendía su varita, la recogió entre sus dos manos con cuidado y la puso sobre su regazo:-Iré a decirle a la señora Pomfrey que estás aquí.

Draco asintió otra vez. Su mirada era seria y despejada ahora, aunque tuviera toda la cara manchada, parecía más él mismo por momentos. Su expresión era terriblemente triste, sin embargo, casi desesperada, casi desamparada. Entonces, ante el asombro de Snape, una lágrima de cristal se escapó de uno de sus ojos y resbaló rápidamente hacia su barbilla.

-Draco, ya ha pasado todo.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza. El flequillo blanco ocultaba sus ojos, pero aún se podía ver su boca, roja de sangre, y su barbilla, donde aún brillaba aquella lágrima, aquel signo involuntario de debilidad.

-Es siempre Potter:-susurró el muchacho con amargura:-¿Por qué tiene que ser todo lo que yo no soy?

Snape se mordió los labios y miró al chico casi con compasión. Comprendía el sentimiento. Pero guardó silencio. No tenía respuesta para esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

**Inaccessible**

_(Inalcanzable)_

El estadio rugía entre aplausos. No porque hubiera muchos hinchas de Slytherin, sino porque los hinchas de Slytherin eran especialmente ruidosos. Y hoy la ocasión lo merecía. Estaban ganando por 150 a 20 a Ravenclaw y estaban haciendo un juego magnífico, sin trampas, sencillo y eficaz.

Adrian paseó la vista entre la multitud, después de chocar la mano con Smith. A un lado del estadio estaban los hinchas de Slytherin y al otro los de las otras tres Casas, apoyando a Ravenclaw. El profesor Snape sonreía con glacial satisfacción, sentado en el palco de los profesores, y Adrian asintió para sí. Lo iban a conseguir. Iban a llegar otra vez a la final contra Griffindor.

El muchacho se lanzó en picado a por la bola, la cogió al vuelo instantes antes de que la atrapara su rival de Ravenclaw y se la lanzó a Smith con un giro de volea, rápido, preciso y violento. Smith remató sin dificultad. Otro tanto para Slytherin.

Adrian le hizo un gesto a los dos golpeadores y buscó con la vista a Malfoy. Estaba muy arriba, en el cielo.

-¡Eh¡Si no te das prisa, no harás nada en este partido!:-le gritó Adrian, pero Malfoy no dio muestras de haberle oído. Parecía mirar a la multitud.

Adrian miró también, curioso. Allí estaba Luna con su ridículo sombrero, el águila de Ravenclaw, graznando (sí, el sombrero graznaba como un cuervo) sobre el clamor de la multitud. A su lado estaba Longbottom y varios chicos de Hufflepuff, que parecían ser los únicos en todo el colegio capaces de soportar el estúpido sombrero de Luna. Pero Malfoy no miraba a Luna.

Adrian volvió la vista a las chicas de Slytherin que habían empezado a gritar su nombre, se inclinó, saludó, y se apartó justo para evitar una bulger. Las chicas soltaron chillidos de admiración y Adrian sonrió. Ahora que Flint no estaba (se había marchado el año pasado al finalizar sus estudios) él era el nuevo capitán y, a pesar de tener sus responsabilidades, también tenía sus pequeñas ventajas. Una de ellas era que las chicas se morían por sus huesos.

Hizo un giro tratando de alcanzar la pelota, pero la cogió antes su contrario de Ravenclaw y Adrian encargó a uno de los golpeadores que le persiguiera. Se volvió otra vez, curioso. Una voz aguda y chillona llamaba a Malfoy entre los Slytherins. Era Pansy Parkinson, con la cara colorada de ira, y parecía darle órdenes para que hiciera algo. Adrian se sonrió, burlón. Malfoy era tan blanco y su carácter tan insufrible que la única chica que se interesaba por él era Pansy, con su cara de perro rabioso. Y aún así, se decía que lo hacía porque le interesaba más el dinero de Malfoy que el propio Malfoy, algo que, conociendo a la arpía en cuestión, era más que probable.

Adrian volvió a mirar arriba. Malfoy ahora parecía estar escaneando el juego con la vista. Una vez más, Adrian se sorprendió a sí mismo admirándose por su modo de volar. Malfoy era alto y delgado, pero parecía haber nacido para volar. Era capaz de subir a cualquier altura, hacía giros imposibles, controlaba la velocidad de su escoba a voluntad. Y además disfrutaba con todo ello.

Adrian recordó la primera vez que Malfoy se presentó con su papá a buscarles a Flint y a él para pedir su ingreso en el equipo. En el equipo de Slytherin se daba mucha importancia a la fuerza física, ya que solían usarla a menudo, por lo que todos solían echar horas extras en el gimnasio. Los jugadores eran siempre varones y siempre corpulentos. Aquel día Flint y Adrian Montague habían mirado al flacucho Malfoy y luego se habían mirado entre sí, incrédulos, y sólo el regalo del padre del chico había conseguido que lo aceptaran en el equipo. Bueno, eso y las trampas que el pequeño canijo estaba dispuesto a hacer, que se ganaron el respeto personal de Flint. Y su modo de volar, que se ganó el de Montague. Era muy, muy bueno, parecía que en verdad llevaba jugando al quidditch desde los cinco años (eso fue lo que dijo aquel pequeño canijo) y, lo más asombroso, cuando se subía en la escoba, se transformaba. El flacucho pálido de cara puntiaguda se convertía en un muchacho inocente, desinhibido y feliz, casi parecía brillar allí arriba. Montague admiraba esto también. No conocía a nadie a quien le apasionara tanto volar como a Malfoy.

-¡Eh!:-gritó el guardameta de Slytherin. Adrian estaba tan cerca de él que lo oyó con toda claridad:-¡La chica de Ravenclaw ha visto la snitch!

Adrian se volvió. Al parecer sí, allí iba Chang, lanzándose en picado hacia un extremo del campo, cerca de su propia meta. Adrian buscó con la vista a Malfoy, pero ya no estaba allí. En un instante había hecho un giro y se precipitaba hacia la snitch desde arriba, sacándole buena ventaja a Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Adrian volvió al ataque, atrapó la bola al pasar entre dos golpeadores de Ravenclaw, y marcó otro tanto, más que nada para darle algo de tiempo al canijo. Justo después de anotar, Malfoy pasó por su lado, perseguido de cerca por Chang. Adrian escuchó la risa burlona del rubio mientras exclamaba:

-¿Qué te pasa, Chang¿Tienes miedo de romperte una uña?

Adrian sonrió. ¡Insoportable narcisista Malfoy! Aún no había atrapado la snitch, aún no habían ganado, y Chang era muy buena como buscadora, y volaba más rápido que Malfoy, porque era mujer y más bajita, por lo que pesaba menos, pero aún así, el vanidoso aristócrata no podía resistirse a la tentación de burlarse de ella. Un rasgo típicamente Slytherin.

Montague siguió con la vista a los dos jugadores mientras daban la vuelta al estadio persiguiendo la snitch, Malfoy con sonrisa burlona y Chang muy seria y concentrada. A veces Malfoy parecía que perdía terreno y cuando ella se confiaba otra vez la adelantaba. Adrian estaba casi seguro de que aún no había atrapado la snitch, no por falta de oportunidad, sino sólo por darse el placer de comprobar lo bueno que era en comparación con su rival. Otro rasgo típico de Slytherin. De modo que Montague le dejó hacer, divertido.

La verdad es que no entendía al padre de Malfoy. El chico jugaba bien, sacaba las mejores notas de Slytherin (en verdad, la única que le aventajaba en su curso era esa Granger de Gryffindor), se burlaba adecuadamente de todo el mundo, era un pequeño demonio jodiendo la vida de Harry Potter y era egocéntrico a imagen y semejanza de su viejo. Se suponía que el señor Malfoy estaría que no cabría en sí de orgullo. Y sin embargo, las pocas veces que Montague le había visto, siempre había mirado a su hijo con desdén, incluso una vez, en aquella primera final que jugaron contra Gryffindor con Malfoy como buscador, Adrian había visto que Lucius apartaba la vista con vergüenza cuando Malfoy se había caído de la escoba, una reacción nada normal en un padre.

Malfoy hablaba maravillas de su padre y de lo bien que se llevaban y alardeaba de ello sin cesar hasta el punto de resultar cansino. Pero Adrian sólo había visto miedo y resentimiento en los ojos del chico cuando padre e hijo habían estado uno junto al otro. A veces, secretamente, le daba pena de Malfoy. A Montague no le gustaría tener un padre como Lucius.

-Adrian, dile a ese engreído que atrape la snitch y acabe con esto de una vez. Todo el estadio está pendiente de él y la chica de Ravenclaw se está cansando:-dijo Zacharias, pasando por su lado con la pelota bajo el brazo.

Montague se sacudió y buscó con la vista a Malfoy. Estaba parado en medio de la cancha, frente a Chang, ella mirándole fijamente con expresión agotada pero decidida, y él devolviéndole la mirada con sonrisa burlona. Chang estaba sudando y parecía exhausta y en cambio, el condenado Malfoy parecía tan fresco como una rosa. La snitch relucía a escasos centímetros sobre las cabezas de ambos, pero cada vez que la chica alargaba la mano para cogerla, él la bloqueaba, sus dedos rozando apenas la esfera dorada, sin intención de cogerla, sólo por burlarse de ella, sólo por diversión.

-Ese tío es enormemente bueno:-murmuró Adrian. Pero Zach tenía razón. Era hora de que acabara con el juego.

Adrian voló hacia ellos, cambiando una mirada de asentimiento con Zach. Los hinchas de Slytherin estaban en un frenesí de gritos y banderas verde y plata. La otra mitad del estadio parecía al borde de la apoplejía de impotencia y de ansiedad. Adrian se rió en voz baja. ¡Cuánto le gustaba a ese canijo una comedia! En el palco, Lee estaba dejándose la voz gritándole palabrotas por el micrófono a Malfoy por burlarse de una señorita y por ser poco deportivo. Snape se sonreía por lo bajo, y la profesora McGonagall parecía fuera de sí de ira. Nadie en todo el estadio parecía indiferente.

Adrian llegó a una distancia a la que podía hacerse oír y ya iba dispuesto a darle una voz a su buscador cuando, de pronto, sin previo aviso, Malfoy estiró un brazo y la snitch desapareció.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el estadio mientras todo el mundo trataba de averiguar qué había ocurrido. Malfoy apretaba un puño cerrado contra su cuerpo y Chang bajó la cabeza. Fue la expresión de derrota de ella la que le hizo comprender a Montague lo que había pasado y se puso a darle gritos a la señora Hooch:

-¡Snitch¡Slytherin tiene la snitch¡Hemos ganado!

La señora Hooch tardó unos segundos en comprender y en tocar su silbato para dar por finalizado el partido y cuando al fin lo hizo, el estadio rugió con los gritos de júbilo de Slytherin y las ofendidas protestas de todos los demás. Montague se apresuró por bajar a tierra y en cuanto pisó el césped fue a hablar con Malfoy, que había aterrizado cerca de él, con la snitch apretada en su mano como un trofeo.

-¡Eh, tío! Eres un narcisista, pero eres bueno, Malfoy, muy bueno:-exclamó Adrian, dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio. Malfoy sacó una sonrisa torcida. El viento le había alborotado el liso cabello blanco, pero le brillaban los ojos de excitación y tenía las mejillas rosa. Parecía un chiquillo.

-¿Te ha gustado, Montague?

-¡Claro que sí! Creo que es la primera vez en su historia que Slytherin gana así un partido. ¡Caramba, tío¡Vaya forma de burlarte de esa Chang!

Malfoy se rió, una sonora carcajada.

-Pues… ¿sabes qué? No pretendía reírme de ella.

-¿Ah, no?:-se extrañó Montague, viendo con el rabillo del ojo que su club de fans había asaltado el terreno de juego y se acercaban peligrosamente a él con chillidos de júbilo. Malfoy pareció no darse cuenta. Con la cabeza, señaló un lugar entre las gradas y sonrió:

-Lo he hecho para poner de los nervios a Potter.

Adrian miró. Desde aquí podía ver la pelambrera oscura de Harry Potter, con la cara colorada de indignación y ofensa, mientras trataba de abrirse camino para bajar al césped.

-¿Para que todos vean lo bueno que eres?:-preguntó Adrian con curiosidad. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza:

-Para que sufra al ver sufrir a Cho. Me he dado cuenta de que sólo ha venido al partido para verla a ella. El tío es un sentimental muy predecible.

-Y tú eres un maldito demonio, Malfoy.-dijo Adrian, dándole otra palmada en la espalda, con una sonrisa. El rubio sonrió modestamente:-Pero sea lo que sea, eres también el mejor buscador de nuestra promoción, y creo que de todo el colegio.

Malfoy se puso serio de pronto, con la mirada abstraída. Con una mano, tomó la de Adrian y le puso en ella la snitch, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza:

-Ahí te reclaman, Montague. Nos vemos.

Adrian se volvió. Las chicas ya habían llegado a su altura y le rodearon para abrazarle y felicitarle. El resto del equipo también habían bajado a tierra y se unieron a la celebración. Cuando Adrian pudo buscar a Malfoy con la vista, se dio cuenta de que ya se alejaba discretamente hacia las duchas. Entonces entendió por qué le había cambiado la cara. El único buscador que invariablemente demostraba ser mejor que Draco Malfoy era Harry Potter.

Theodore Nott vino a darle un abrazo y Goyle casi le partió los dedos cuando le estrechó la mano. Adrian se dio cuenta de que Pansy estaba besando fogosamente a Smith y, mirando alrededor, vio a Crabbe, Zabini, Goyle…Los que acompañaban a Malfoy. Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que nadie había abrazado ni felicitado a Draco, nadie salvo él. Y algo le decía que nadie iría a buscarlo al vestuario ni luego, a la Sala Común. Habían ganado el partido gracias a él y nadie le iba a felicitar. Una vez más, sintió un poco de pena por Malfoy. Debía ser terrible no importarle a nadie, no despertar en nadie ese sentimiento fraterno o amistoso que te lleva a abrazar a un amigo cuando estás contento. Por primera vez en su vida, se le ocurrió pensar en lo solo que estaba Malfoy. Era el mejor en casi todo, era admirable por muchas cosas, y sin embargo, era distante, lejano. Su propia perfección, su situación económica y su maldito carácter le apartaban de los demás. Montague se preguntó qué sentiría en ese momento esa cabecita rubia y por primera vez se dijo que a él no le gustaría en absoluto ser Malfoy.

Las chicas empezaron a abrazarle por turnos en un remolino de verde y plata y Adrian se concentró en abrazarlas y reír y felicitarse por el partido ganado y ya no se ocupó más de Malfoy.

Fuera del estadio, una cabecita rubia se volvió hacia el clamor que resonaba en la cancha. El viento arreglaba y desarreglaba los lisos mechones rubio platino de su flequillo, haciendo que cayeran sobre sus ojos grises. Una mano pálida, enfundada en guantes de piel de dragón, apretó casi con ternura el mango de la Nimbus 2001. Una sonrisa torcida, despectiva y al mismo tiempo amarga, se dibujó en su rostro y, con un gesto de la noble cabeza, el muchacho le volvió la espalda al estadio y se encaminó hacia el castillo, su túnica verde y plata ondeando con la brisa tras él.

* * *

_(Nota de la autora: como se puede ver, no tengo ni idea de quidditch, ni tampoco creo que me entere nunca de cómo se juega, pero como esto no era un Tratado de quidditch, estoy segura de que me excusareis)_


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

**Insoutenable**

(Insoportable)

Los pasillos de la antigua mansión parecían brillar con las dulces notas de un piano. Era una melodía delicada, hermosa, y al mismo tiempo cargada de emoción y fuerza. La música sonaba por todos los pasillos de la planta alta como si se hubiera puesto un hechizo para amplificar el sonido, pero la mansión parecía contenta con ello. Los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas hasta la moqueta oscura del pasillo y los retratos de los cuadros tenían todos expresiones beatíficas en los rostros.

Bellatrix Lestrange, née Bellatrix Black, caminaba por el pasillo dividida entre la sorpresa, la curiosidad y la justa ofensa. Ofensa porque en este momento algo hermoso y etéreo parecía haber tomado posesión de la casa de su hermana y eso era inconcebible. Ningún Malfoy y ningún Black habían creado nunca nada tan hermoso y eso a ella, la Dama Oscura, la más ferviente admiradora y seguidora de Quien-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado la hacía sentirse insultada, de modo que pobre del fantasma o elfo doméstico que estuviera teniendo la osadía de crear algo tan hermoso en esta casa.

Había llegado a la habitación de música. Era evidente que el sonido procedía de ella, aparte de que Bellatrix sabía que aquí había un piano, pero ella nunca le había dirigido más de una mirada, incapaz de comprender para qué quería su cuñado un piano, si no era para que sirviera de tapadera a algún artefacto de Artes Oscuras.

La melodía era de una dulzura y una delicadeza sublimes y Bellatrix ahora estaba intrigada. ¿Qué tipo de criatura podía crear algo así? Con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, asió el picaporte con una de sus manos, enfundadas en largos guantes negros, empujó suavemente y se asomó.

La vista la dejó transfigurada en el sitio por un segundo. La habitación era amplia, con las paredes de color azul y las ventanas y el mobiliario en blanco y dorado. Todos los grandes ventanales de la pared opuesta estaban abiertos y los rayos dorados del sol bañaban en luz el piano blanco y la figura sentada ante él. Había un jarrón de porcelana con rosas blancas y rojas sobre el piano. La persona (porque era una persona, no un elfo doméstico ni un fantasma) iba todo vestido de oscuro, con un jersey de cuello alto negro y pantalón negro. En contraste, su piel y su cabello eran tan blancos a la luz dorada del sol que parecían brillar. Con los ojos cerrados, los labios sonrosados entreabiertos, la cabeza inclinada de modo que el flequillo blanco rozaba casi su frente y sus ojos, el muchacho deslizaba los dedos sobre las teclas y la música fluía de ellos fácil, dulce y suavemente. Bajo aquella luz y con aquel sonido brotando de sus dedos, parecía no un muchacho sino una criatura etérea y Bellatrix, por un primer momento, contuvo la respiración, impresionada y sorprendida a partes iguales.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que nunca se había fijado en que el flacucho y paliducho hijo de su hermana fuera un chico tan hermoso. En verdad, con la expresión de ternura y concentración con la que tocaba, con el sol formando casi un halo de luz a su alrededor, parecía un ángel, un ángel blanco vestido de negro.

El segundo pensamiento que le asaltó fue que ese ángel ¡era su sobrino¡Por todos los grandes magos oscuros¡Su sobrino¡Esto era intolerable¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso…?

Aún no se había repuesto del todo de la sorpresa, pero ya la ira hervía por sus venas. Furiosa, dio una voz, en tono lento pero imperioso, escupiendo cada sílaba:

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy!

La música se interrumpió.

Un súbito y tenso silencio pareció caer sobre la casa, con el eco de la última nota interrumpida aún flotando en el aire, como una última caricia prohibida. En contraste con la música, este silencio era oscuro y pesado.

El joven levantó la cabeza. Al hacerlo, su rostro quedaba en penumbra, ya no había un halo a su alrededor. Ahora era un chico pálido, de rostro afilado, quien miró a Bellatrix, con el flequillo sobre los ojos y la expresión en un punto medio indefinible entre la resignación, el hastío y la indiferencia.

-Tía Bellatrix….-contestó fríamente.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, en el nombre del Maligno¿Un Malfoy, tocando el piano?

El muchacho bajó un ápice la cabeza para mirarla bajo el flequillo. Sus ojos grises eran como el hielo ahora.

-¿He hecho algo indigno o incorrecto, según tú, tía Bellatrix?

-¡Muy indigno y muy vergonzoso!:-exclamó ella, avanzando rápidamente hasta ponerse a su lado. Con un gesto brusco, cogió una de las manos del chico y le dio un cachete, regañándole, furiosa.- ¡Un Malfoy produciendo música en la casa de sus antepasados¡Es indigno¡Es intolerable! Suerte que no está tu padre aquí, jovencito, porque le diría que te diera un buen correctivo.

El chico hizo un intento por soltarse y retirar la mano, pero Bellatrix apretó con fuerza, clavando sus largas uñas en la fina piel de su sobrino.

-¡Mira qué manos¡Blancas y finas como las de un niño¡Y ya no eres un niño! En lugar de tocar música deberías estar practicando tus hechizos de artes oscuras. ¡Qué manos, por Su Oscura Presencia¡Incapaces de matar ni a una mosca¡Es vergonzoso y degradante!

Soltó la mano de su sobrino como si fuera algo repugnante y el muchacho se la llevó al pecho y la apretó con su otra mano: dos manchas blancas sobre la tela oscura. Bellatrix se dijo que el mocoso tenia las manos muy aristocráticas, como las de su madre, con los dedos largos y finos, nada que ver con las manos anchas y robustas de Lucius. El anillo de plata en forma de serpiente que llevaba en su mano derecha le hacía parecer un joven príncipe.

-Tú no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, tía:-repuso el muchacho con fría y controlada rabia.

-¡Oh, desde luego que no!:-exclamó Bellatrix, poniéndose en jarras y mirando al chico desde arriba:-¡No tenía ni idea de que pudieras llegar a ser tan patético y vergonzoso para nuestra familia!

-El hecho de que tú no lo apruebes no significa…

-¡No me repliques!:-Bellatrix le propinó un cachete en a nuca y la cabeza del chico se sacudió un poco por la fuerza del golpe. Él no dejó escapar ni un gemido:-¡Mocoso malcriado y consentido¡Vergonzoso, eso es lo que eres¡Y no lo niegues¡Un hijo mío estaría ahí fuera dando su vida por el Señor Oscuro y no aquí haciendo música!:-escupió la palabra "música" como si la música le hubiera hecho alguna afrenta personal.

-Suerte que no soy un hijo tuyo, entonces:-el chico sonrió desde debajo del flequillo. No era una sonrisa agradable. Sus ojos grises parecían contener toda la furia del mundo y la miraban de modo cortante, como cuchillos de hielo. Rápida como el rayo, Bellatrix le dio una bofetada en la boca.

-¡A callar he dicho, insolente! Eso sí lo tienes¿no? Una lengua viperina. ¿Y de qué te sirve, patético sobrino? A la hora de la verdad no eres capaz de hacer nada¡nada!

-Corrijo, querida tía:-el mocoso seguía sonriendo, a pesar de que la boca se le empezaba a hinchar, y seguía hablando, con veneno destilado en la voz:-Es una suerte para el mundo que fueras estéril. Eso ha librado a los humanos de convivir con engendros y alimañas como tú.

Bellatrix se puso lívida de ira. El ataque había sido directo y bien dirigido, justo a donde más le dolía. Bellatrix no podía perdonarle a la Providencia que no le hubiera permitido darle un hijo, no a su marido, sino al hombre de sus sueños, a su idolatrado Señor Oscuro, y ninguna magia había podido ni podría arreglar esa carencia. Furiosa, miró fijamente a su sobrino, lanzándose a entrar en su mente y arrasar con todos sus recuerdos agradables, y hacerle sentir dolor, un dolor peor que ninguna tortura física: el dolor del alma.

Pero el muchacho le sostuvo fríamente la mirada, clavando sus ojos grises en los negros de ella. Sólo el brillo de sus pupilas y un leve fruncimiento de labios, que hizo brotar una gotita de sangre en su inflamado y carnoso labio inferior, delataron que estaba haciendo algún esfuerzo. La barrera mental era firme y sólida, la mente del chico era un complejo mundo compartimentalizado y donde quiera que buscara la mente de Bellatrix sólo encontraba un muro sólido como de metal. Vencida, parpadeó y la tensión abandonó visiblemente el rostro del muchacho. El hechizo se había roto. Ahora miró a Bellatrix con resentimiento y ella sonrió con sorna:

-¡Oclumancia! Veo, patético sobrino, que has estado practicando duro. Te has hecho bueno, muy bueno, debo decir. Estoy sorprendida.

-Me halaga un cumplido de tu parte, tía, teniendo en cuenta quién eres:-el rostro del chico no expresaba más que rabia e impotencia:-Reconozco que tus lecciones fueron duras, pero resultan muy útiles cuando se convive con un padre como el mío.

-¿Oh?:-Bellatrix enarcó una ceja, sorprendida:-¿Lucius¿En serio?:-preguntó, interesada:-Pero si no es más que un débil mental.

-Cierto. De tu misma clase, por cierto, en eso os parecéis.:-Bellatrix volvió a sentir la ira hirviendo por sus venas. Bruscamente, asió la cabellera del chico por la nuca y tiró de ella con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Maldito mocoso¡Te arrancaría esa lengua bífida que tienes!

-¿Lo harías?:-el chico sacó esa sonrisa burlona que crispaba sus nervios. Bellatrix tiró más fuerte, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor pero no borró la sonrisa:-Perfecto, tía, demostrarías tu debilidad mental.

Bellatrix soltó un grito de rabia e impotencia, tirando del suave y liso cabello del chico hasta que a ella misma le dolía la muñeca y se clavó sus propias uñas. El chico gimió y concluyó, con voz un poco temblorosa de aguantar el dolor:

-El débil mental disfruta abusando de los que cree más débiles que él. ¡Así que disfruta, tía Bellatrix!

-¡Maldito seas mil veces!-gritó ella, soltando al chico de un empujón. Con voz ronca de ira, añadió, replegada en sí misma como una arpía demoníaca:-¡Eres igual que Lucius, un insoportable engreído! Si no fueras el hijo de mi hermana…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?:-intervino una voz de mujer.

Bellatrix se volvió. Narcissa estaba en la puerta, con un vestido azul oscuro, su largo cabello dorado suelto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules mirando la escena, inquietos. Bellatrix se irguió, se sacudió su vestido negro y echó hacia atrás su larga melena negra como la noche.

-Intento enderezar a tu progenie, Cissy, querida:-contestó, en tono casual. Narcissa miró a su hijo:

-¿Draco?

-Estoy bien, madre.

El chico miraba, herido, a Bellatrix, y ella se dio cuenta de que esa expresión era la primera vez que la veía, y sabía por qué la veía. Por fin había descubierto un punto débil en ese mocoso insufrible.

-¿Sabes, Cissy? Cada vez me asombra más ver cuánto se parece Draco a su padre, no sólo en el aspecto, sino también en el carácter. Este chico tiene colmillos de serpiente cuando habla, querida.

Draco se llevó una mano a la nuca para alisar su cabello, que había quedado revuelto tras las iras de su tía. Sus ojos grises empezaban a estar muy brillantes y se mordió el labio inferior, sin duda para lamer la herida y que su madre no la viera. Su voz sonó serena al contestar:

-La tía Bellatrix ha estado muy cariñosa, madre. Sus caricias me han dado dolor de cabeza. Si hubiera tenido hijos, se pelearían por esos mimos.

Bellatrix miró al chico con expresión taladrante. ¡Otra vez! El mocoso era un descarado y sabía cuándo y cómo defenderse. Narcissa miraba a uno y a otra, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque exclamó Bellatrix:

-¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo el mocoso, Cissy¿Sabes por qué he venido a regañarle¡Estaba tocando el piano!

-Lo sé, lo he oído, Bella:-repuso fríamente Narcissa, mirando protectoramente a su hijo:-Venía a preguntarle por qué había parado cuando escuché voces desde el pasillo.

Bellatrix se echó atrás, confusa:

-¿Hermana¿Quieres decir que sabes y apruebas que el mocoso toque el piano?

-El mocoso es mi hijo, hermana.-dijo Narcissa tranquilamente:-Y no sólo lo sé y lo apruebo. Aprendió porque yo le puse un profesor cuando era pequeño. Lucius le puso un entrenador de quidditch y yo un profesor de piano:-sonrió, orgullosa:-Y él ha aprovechado bien las lecciones de ambos.

-¡Pero…¡Hermana, esto es inadmisible¡Has desviado a tu hijo! En lugar de potenciar su talento para el mal le has enseñado a hacer… ¡cosas hermosas¡Música, en el nombre del Maligno!

-Mi hijo tiene talento para muchas cosas, Bella, y lo aprovecha bien. No quería que fuera un ignorante.

-¡En nuestra familia nadie nunca…!

-Ha tocado el piano, lo sé. Pero es mi hijo y lo he educado como he creído conveniente.

-¡Pues bien, eso fue en el pasado!-exclamó Bellatrix, sacando su varita con un gesto brusco:-Ahora que lo he visto, no consentiré que continúe esta degradación de nuestra familia.

-¡Bella!:-gritó Narcissa, a modo de advertencia, alarmada. Hizo un gesto para sacar su propia varita, pero su hermana fue más rápida. De la varita de Bellatrix salió un rayo rojo que cayó de lleno sobre el piano y éste se partió en dos, con un sonido fuerte y disonante al chocar las teclas contra el suelo. El jarrón que había sobre el piano cayó también, haciéndose añicos, y esparciendo las rosas y el agua sobre el piano blanco marchito.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?:-gritó Narcissa:-¡Esta es mi casa¿Cómo te atreves…?

-¡No hay tiempo para música con lo que se nos viene encima, Cissy¡Se acabó el piano! En lugar de esto, tu hijo debería estar tratando de pensar un modo de cumplir con el encargo del Señor Oscuro. ¿O qué¿Quieres que fracase?

Narcissa se mordió los labios y pareció retener la respiración o una palabrota, ya nunca lo sabrían. Draco miró el piano deshecho a sus pies y susurró:

-Sé que no lo has hecho por eso. Lo has hecho para hacerme daño, aunque sabes que nada de lo que hagas me puede dañar. No me importas tanto.

-¿No?:-Bellatrix sonrió:-Puede.:-con una mano, dio una palmadita en el hombro de su sobrino, que no levantó la cabeza:-Yo no, pero sé de alguien…Esmérate en cumplir tu encargo, sobrino, o puede que Lucius en persona tenga que ser el encargado de matarte. Sería irónico¿verdad? Oh, pero a vosotros os gustan las ironías…

Draco apretó los puños con fuerza sobre el banco en que estaba sentado, pero no contestó. Narcissa llegó en dos pasos junto a ellos y apartó a su hermana de un empujón.

-Basta, Bella, es suficiente. Es mi hijo, déjame sola con él, por lo que más quieras:-Bella hizo un gesto de desdén y Narcissa insistió:-¡Basta, hermana!

Bellatrix los miró un instante. Narcissa, alta y orgullosa, apretando protectoramente la espalda y los hombros de su hijo contra sí, y el chico mirando a su tía resentido desde debajo del flequillo. Se sonrió altivamente, mientras salía de la habitación. Sería interesante liberar a Lucius…

-Lucius…:-murmuró para sí, mientras su retorcida cabeza planeaba venganza.


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

**Inadmissible**

(Inadmisible)

-Parece un rayo de luna:-había dicho Narcissa:-Es tan hermoso…

Él no opinaba lo mismo. Blanco, largo y delgado, una rata o un hurón blanco, eso era lo que parecía, desde luego, no era nada hermoso. Pero a él no se le podía culpar. Él ya había cumplido con sus obligaciones para con su familia y linaje y con el mundo mágico. Allí estaba, en carne y hueso, el heredero Malfoy, un varón sano que transmitiría su sangre pura a la siguiente generación. Fin de la historia. Claro, que ahora había que poner grande al hurón. Pero de eso se encargaría su madre y la holgada fortuna familiar y Lucius era un hombre responsable y por tanto, cumplía invariablemente sus obligaciones. De modo que en su mente, todo estaba claro y calculado: ya había un heredero Malfoy en el mundo y a medida que fuera creciendo, tomaría las medidas necesarias para su manutención, por un lado, y para que supiera el noble origen de su sangre, y por tanto, cuánto le debía a Lucius, por otro.

Lucius no entendía por qué Narcissa vivía en cuerpo y alma para el hurón. A él no le inspiraba nada más que asco esa cara babosa y esos pañales siempre sucios. Narcissa, por su parte, pareció tomar su repugnancia como una afrenta personal, algo que él tampoco entendía. Pero durante muchos años, hasta que Draco cumplió once, la vida conyugal se redujo a hablar lo indispensable para resultar corteses y educados el uno con el otro.

Lucius era un Malfoy y los Malfoy no expresaban frustraciones. Si golpeaba a Draco a la menor ocasión, le hablaba fríamente o le trataba como a un elfo doméstico era porque el pequeño incordio era torpe, sucio e indigno de su nombre y él sólo pretendía enderezarlo. No tenía nada que ver con el frío rechazo de Narcissa. Tampoco con que ese rechazo fuera en aumento y que Narcissa empezara a darle al crío unos mimos intolerables. No, Narcissa lo malcriaba y él lo reeducaba, eso era todo. Lucius no entendía en absoluto a su mujer, pero era un Malfoy, no debía tratar de entender; debía imponerse.

No obstante, también sabía mostrarse paciente y condescendiente. Había aguantado sin una queja noches infinitas de llantos de crío, gritos de crío, preguntas inagotables de crío, y charlas insoportables una vez que el crío fue mayor, sobre sus gustos y disgustos, algo que a Lucius le traía sin cuidado, por otra parte. Veamos, Draco sólo tenía que hacer lo que él ordenara, y si su padre decía que tenía que ser amigo de Harry Potter, tenía que hacerlo, y no darle unas disertaciones eternas acerca de lo mal que le caía Harry Potter, o que Potter hacía o tenía esto o aquello y él no y por qué Potter era diferente. Había soportado la curiosidad insaciable del crío que le hacía toquetearlo todo y querer saberlo todo, algo muy peligroso y desaconsejable por completo en un hogar donde se usaban las Artes Oscuras. Había tenido que concederle algún capricho para tener a Narcissa contenta, cosa que no había logrado ese objetivo, y por encima de todo, había tenido que hacer el sacrificio de presentar como hijo suyo a un crío curioso, preguntón, ingenuo, torpe y anormalmente pálido. ¿Dónde estaban la fría indiferencia y la sonrisa altiva de los Malfoy? No en ese niño, por cierto.

A menudo, sus aristócratas amigos le habían preguntado, sobre todo los primeros años, por qué no había tenido más hijos. Él había contestado, cortante, que con un solo Malfoy en cada generación era suficiente para aterrorizar al mundo, la gente le había reído la broma, él había mirado a Narcissa de modo elocuente y ella le había sostenido fríamente la mirada, desafiante. Cuando Draco había oído la broma, ya más mayor, el muy ingenuo la había creído de punta a punta, y había sonreído burlonamente, la patética criatura. Poco podía imaginar que él había sido el causante (el culpable, mejor) de que no hubiera más que un Malfoy para aterrorizar al mundo, lo cual, en el caso de Draco, era más probable que fuera lo contrario, que el mundo le aterrorizara a él.

Cierto que el chico había demostrado tener cierta utilidad intrínseca a partir de cierta edad. Cuando entró en el colegio, Lucius se complació al ver lo dócil y lo inocente que era y cómo tomaba al pie de la letra lo que su padre decía: "vas a jugar al quidditch" y allí iba el crío, creyendo que su padre le había comprado escobas a todo el equipo por su causa cuando en verdad lo había hecho para tener una excusa para ir a un partido de quidditch y ver a ese Potter del demonio en persona. Por cierto que en aquel partido Draco le avergonzó una vez más cayéndose de la escoba, el muy torpe. Pero eso era un mal menor. Si su padre decía:"el hipogrifo va a ser sacrificado", el iluso pensaba que era porque le había herido y su padre estaba furioso. No se le pasaba por la imaginación que su padre le estuviera utilizando para poner en un aprieto a Dumbledore ante el Ministerio. A veces Lucius se preguntaba cómo habría entrado una inutilidad así en Slytherin en primer lugar, algo que agradecía secretamente, porque sólo hubiera faltado eso: que incumpliera también esa obligación para con la familia y el sombrero le hubiera mandado a Hufflepuff por incapaz.

Y no sólo era maleable, el infeliz. También era un espía perfecto, y, sin darse cuenta, le proporcionaba a su padre, y por ende, al Señor Oscuro, información gratuita sobre Potter, Dumbledore y gente del Ministerio. Y todo porque el crío era iluso y confiado y condenadamente honrado.

Esto le dolía a Lucius. Su hijo era honrado, sincero, pasional y transparente. La gente decía que se parecían mucho, pero estaban todos equivocados. Draco no se parecía a su padre, ni siquiera físicamente, ni en complexión, ni en esa palidez enfermiza que tenía el chico, ni en carácter ni en gustos o preferencias. Tampoco se parecía a Narcissa. Draco se parecía a sí mismo, era un individuo único, diferente y especial y eso a su padre, que lo único que había anhelado era un heredero que fuera a su imagen y semejanza, eso a su padre le dolía. Le escocía de modo sutil y profundo. Y hacía que, sencillamente, no lo pudiera soportar.

Y por Merlín, odiaba que la pequeña comadreja le mirara desde abajo a todas horas con esos grandes ojos grises de maravillado asombro. Odiaba que se mirara en él como en un espejo en todo lo que hacía. Odiaba que imitara su modo de hablar y de sonreír y de moverse. Lo odiaba porque sabía que Draco no era como él, que le imitaba porque le idolatraba y eso le ponía de los nervios. ¿Tan difícil era tener un heredero normal?

Pero normal o no, le agradara o no, era su hijo, su heredero, y tenía que continuar conviviendo con él, viéndole crecer y viéndole ser patético cada día de su vida. Cargando con él, en una palabra. Era terrible ser Malfoy y tener que transmitir su sangre pura.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando regresó el Señor Oscuro. Lucius había fallado en su misión y al saber que las iras de su Señor se habían volcado en Draco, sintió pánico. No por el infeliz de su hijo, sino porque sabía que no estaría a la altura de nada de lo que le pidiera el Señor Oscuro y si éste lo mataba por ello, todos estos años aguantando a ese incordio habrían sido en vano. Y ya era demasiado tarde para tener progenie. Y había pocas familias de sangre tan noble y tan pura como la suya. Si ellos desaparecían¿qué sería el mundo¿Un mundo muggle? No. Lucius no estaba nada contento con la presencia del Señor Oscuro en su casa. Era una amenaza constante para Draco. Y Draco representaba el futuro de la sangre mágica.

Por eso Lucius se puso fuera de sí cuando vio que su hijo no se reunía con ellos junto con los demás Slytherins, sino que se había quedado en el castillo y estaba en el centro de una batalla. ¡Su hijo¡Su sangre¡La esperanza de su familia! Lucius sentía tanta ansiedad e incertidumbre que no dudó en rogarle al Señor Oscuro imprudentemente por su hijo y cuando entraron en el castillo, no dudó en recorrerlo de palmo a palmo buscando entre los escombros y llamándole.

Y ahora estaba aquí, frente a él. El crío era ya un hombre tan alto como Lucius. Tenía el pelo en desorden, la ropa rasgada y chamuscada, la piel pálida cubierta de tizne y sangre y sudor. Pero miraba a Lucius con ojos serios y graves, ojos de hombre, ojos que habían visto dolor y muerte, ojos que veían a su través, en su corazón, y algo debieron hacer esos ojos en el corazón de Lucius porque de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y la vista nublada.

-Padre…

-¡Oh, Draco!:-gritó Narcissa, que venía detrás de Lucius, y corrió a abrazar al chico. El muchacho se dejó hacer, rodeándola con un brazo y susurrando suavemente:

-Madre, me alegro de que estés bien.

Narcissa no contestó. Era una mujer orgullosa. Seguro que estaba tratando sin éxito de no llorar. Y seguro que estaba empapando en lágrimas de alivio y alegría el hombro de su hijo. Pero al muchacho no pareció importarle. Lucius le vio darle un golpecito a la espalda temblorosa de su madre y luego aquellos grandes ojos grises volvieron a mirarle, preocupados. Lucius carraspeó:

-Nosotros estamos bien, hijo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Las pálidas mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rosa al oír la palabra "hijo". ¿Quizás era la primera vez que le llamaba así? Lucius no podía recordarlo. Pero Draco al parecer sí, porque dijo, apretando los labios:

-Estoy bien, padre. Me alegro de veros a los dos.

-Has sido un valiente:-comentó Lucius, como de pasada, paseando la vista por las ruinas y arrugando la nariz.

-Quise reparar nuestra falta y…:-lo pensó mejor y añadió:-Quise que te perdonara. Pero ya no tiene importancia.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

El chico bajó la cabeza:

-Lo siento.

Narcissa se apartó un poco con sonrisa temblorosa y las mejillas arrasadas en lágrimas, besó la cara de su hijo y trató de alisarle el cabello con ternura. Se lo acarició dos veces antes de apartarse y venir a cogerse del brazo de Lucius para mirarle desde allí. Lucius carraspeó otra vez. Su voz sonó extraña en sus propios oídos al susurrar:

-Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Draco levantó la vista. Lucius habría esperado ver esos ojos grises asombrados, mirar con emoción y satisfacción a su padre. Habría esperado ver esa mirada abierta, sincera e inocente del crío al que había tenido que soportar en el pasado. Sólo al no verla se encontró sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al pensar que la habría esperado y la había deseado. Deseaba por encima de todo ver a ese crío, ver esos ojos, porque ese chiquillo inocente era su hijo, su pequeño…

Draco volvía a tener esa mirada de hombre, madura, seria y casi comprensiva. Draco era un hombre, un hombre al que él no conocía y Lucius volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver la mirada de deslumbrante ilusión en los ojitos de Draco al oír que su padre estaba orgulloso de él pero ya nunca la vería. Draco ya nunca le miraría así. Había perdido a su pequeño para siempre y en su lugar había un muchacho serio y grave que dijo suavemente:

-Iré a buscar un poco de agua para vosotros. Sentaos donde podáis.

-No:-dijo Narcissa, abrazándose con las dos manos a un brazo de su hijo:-No te separes más de nosotros. No podría soportarlo.

Draco dudó y miró a su padre, un viejo reflejo, una vieja costumbre. Lucius asintió, también por reflejo, y el joven miró un momento alrededor antes de deshacerse suavemente de su madre para rodearla con un brazo:

-Está bien. Allí hay un rinconcito. Nos pondremos un poco aparte hasta que pase todo.

Rodeó con el otro brazo los hombros de Lucius y éste se puso tenso. El brazo de su hijo le sujetaba con firmeza y a la vez con respeto, pero eso no le había sobresaltado tanto como el hecho de que era la primera vez que su hijo se atrevía a hacer ese gesto…Y que Lucius sentía un extraño e incómodo calor en el pecho; por primera vez en su vida sintió algo parecido a la ternura.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, padre?:-preguntó el muchacho seriamente.

Estaba en medio de sus padres, apretándoles protectoramente. Lucius miró a Narcissa, que miraba, sobrecogida, a todos lados, aferrada con sus dos manos a la de Draco.

-Sí:-dijo Lucius, enderezándose:-Es lo mejor. Además…

Ahora ambos le miraban, Draco gravemente y Narcissa con curiosidad. También ella había cambiado. Parecía mayor, con el cabello en desorden y la cara surcada de lágrimas y arrugas de inquietud y angustia… ¿qué había ocurrido para hacer de su hijo un hombre y su mujer casi una anciana¿Tan deprisa había pasado el tiempo¿Por qué las cosas no podían permanecer siempre iguales, siempre bajo control?

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa burlona, la sonrisa Malfoy:

-Los Malfoy deben permanecer unidos.

Draco le apretó con más fuerza y asintió y Narcissa sonrió trémulamente. Mirando sus caras, por primera vez, Lucius encontró ridícula la sonrisa Malfoy, algo que ya no era necesario, y por primera vez, sintió que el patético era él. Pero su orgullo le impidió comentar nada.

Tal vez cuando decidiera hacerlo, otra vez sería demasiado tarde.

Igual que tampoco comentó nada sobre el extraño calor que sentía en el pecho cuando se sentaron los tres juntos, con Draco en medio de sus padres, abrazado a los dos.

Era un Malfoy. Un Malfoy no podía sentir amor.


End file.
